19 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5485 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5485); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2237; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Garfield i przyjaciele - Sprawa wielkiej wagi, odc. 7 (Weighty problem); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tupi i Binu - Wielki Gu - Gu, odc. 23 (The Great Goo - Goo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Jak błaznował Błazenek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bezgranicznie kulturalni odc. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Panufnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Skamandryci - Chodźmy kraść na górach ogień. Mniej nie warto.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Notacje - Marian Kociniak. Aktor spełniony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dżungla - cz. 3/3 Wodna kraina (Jungle. Waterworld 3/3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Klan - odc. 2122 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5486 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5486); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1735; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2123 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2233; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 3; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Igraszki z diabłem - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Tadeusz Lis; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Magdalena Zawadzka, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora, Tadeusz Kondrat, Jerzy Kamas, Marek Kondrat, Jan Prochyra, Janusz Gajos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Operacja Życie - 15; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Tonia i Jej dzieci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 8 (Big Shots, ep. 8); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 9 (Big Shots, ep. 9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Notacje - Włada Majewska. Byłam aktorką i pieśniarką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 31 Eksperyment; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 262 Zagadkowe omdlenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Familiada - odc. 1882; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 26 (199) Iloraz wdzięku; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 54 Kino rodzinne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO-NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Tancerze - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Decrescendo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 619 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 848; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 588; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Zapach kobiety (Scent of a Woman); dramat kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Martin Brest; wyk.:Al Pacino, Chris O'Donnell, Gabrielle Anwar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Łososiowy król (Salmonopoly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zerwany; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Małgorzata Krzysztofik, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:01 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:38 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:40 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Był taki dzień - 19 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:21 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Ballada o domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:56 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:44 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:25 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 3; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 92 8:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 16 8:10 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 17 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 18 8:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 13 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 305 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 11 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 27 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 323 Sezon: 7 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 12:00 Orły z Bostonu Odcinek: 11 13:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1343 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 324 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 192 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1344 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 20:00 Szklana pułapka 4.0 23:00 Zdrada 1:15 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 2:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 675 3:15 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 43 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 806 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1701 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 128 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 514 11:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 197 12:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 198 12:40 Plotkara Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 594 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 849 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 528 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 595 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 129 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 850 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1474 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 841 21:30 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 3 22:30 HDw3D Telewision Odcinek: 3 23:05 Mentalista Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 0:00 Trauma Odcinek: 2 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 514 1:35 Uwaga! 1:50 Arkana magii 3:10 Rozmowy w toku 4:05 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:50 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 79, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 9, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Łowca krokodyli - odc. 2, serial przyrodniczy 10:25 Na południe - odc. 59, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 10, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 20, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 60, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 10, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 47, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 16, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 11, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 72, Meksyk 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 102 minuty, które zmieniły Amerykę - film dokumentalny, USA 22:05 Galileo - odc. 234 23:05 Galileo - odc. 235 00:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 3:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:10 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:00 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Gala śląskiej piosenki (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 6/19 Pojednanie na trzepaku; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 439 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 261* Chorobliwa miłość; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 41* - Sztormy emocjonalne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18* - Ściśle tajne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18* - Cafe Rose; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 13 - Pimpuś na pomoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wyspiański Underground; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 439 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 13 - Pimpuś na pomoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 87; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 439; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Ludzkie sprawy - 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Opole 2009 na bis /9/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12